


Fleeting Touches

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Fleeting Touches [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But as it was, Joshua brought himself closer to Jeonghan’s lips on his own. Ignoring the fans screams, he wanted to bask in the joy of feeling Joshua’s lips touch his ever so gently. He wanted to jump for joy but he stayed still as he watched Joshua jerk back away from him and he dropped the small left over piece for Jun again. Jeonghan watched as Joshua rubbed at his lips lightly. With the light catching his face he wondered if the saw Joshua blushing from this distance or was it a trick of the red lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: The whole jihan pepero game debacle, which shook the jihan fandom/shippers

Jeonghan remembers settling down into the chairs that were brought out for them. He remembers laughing along with everyone else on some of the questions and requests that they went through. He clearly remembers hearing a request for the pepero game for Dokyum. Jeonghan remembers hearing his idiot shout for Woozi hyung to be his partner. He doesn’t remember hearing his idiot call for him and Joshua to be the next members to try it out. He doesn’t.

But the others members shouted and cheered and up Joshua and him had to be. He remembers watching DK and Woozi do it. He barely paid any attention to Joshua’s cringing. Jeonghan remembers laughing at the two of them.

Well he’s not laughing now. He stood in front of Joshua with Jun grabbing the pepero bag. Joshua took one out and put it in Jeonghan’s open mouth. And of course he was going to cheat. He started to chew on his end a tad to make it shorter, it certainly wasn’t fair to DK and Woozi but his heart pounded like crazy; he didn’t think he would be able to live this through. He didn’t think he’d get the chance or the opportunity to play this game with Joshua and now that it was happening he had no idea what to do. What happened if their lips touched? Would he play it off? Would Joshua get disgusted with him and what they did?

Jeonghan really hoped not. He liked Joshua. A lot. In the way that a good number of people would frown upon. In the way that would lose them the careers that they were building. In the way that would a good number of fan girls happy. He braced himself as Joshua tilted his head, in a damn attractive way, and placed his hand gently on Jeonghan’s shoulder. God why did this guy mess with his senses. As his heart jumped out of his chest Joshua moved closer as he chomped down on the stick. Jeonghan gritted his teeth to make sure it didn’t fall.

Breathing a sigh of relief as he felt Joshua move away, he spat out the left over onto Jun’s hand. As he looked and exclaimed at the small size, thinking they’d won, he regretted closing his eyes. When would he get such a good look at Joshua this close in a position like that again. Too bad.

Seungkwan moseyed on over to help add fuel to the fire. Jun and Seungkwan explained that what Jeonghan did was cheating and the two of them would have to redo the game again. Shit shit shit shit shit. Damn his freaking idiot for putting him in this situation and damn his cutie for being such a damn instigator like him. Jeonghan didn’t want to fuck up his relationship with Joshua. What the hell did those two think they were doing?

Jun went over to get the bag again and Jeonghan went to whisper into Joshua’s ear. “Just keep going forward ok? We can win this.” Joshua nodded. Under those bright lights of the stage Jeonghan saw the lights bounce off Joshua’s large eyes and wished he had the time to drown in how Joshua looked right then. His hair in an artfully disheveled manner, his lips plump as ever, face sparkling thanks to the makeup, his eyes anxious as they were, sparkling with the added lights of the stage.

Jeonghan grabbed the stick himself this time and placed it on his tongue. He left his eyes open this time. Ignoring the sweat dripping down his neck and the harsh lights he focused his eyes on Joshua who placed his hand lightly in a fist on Jeonghan’s chest. Jeonghan put his hand on Joshua’s shoulder to keep up with the act of having the ability to push him if he came too close; he’d have to control the urge to grab him and bring him closer. Once again Joshua tilted his head, showing his jawline ever so prettily, and started to chew on the stick. The closer Joshua got, the more Jeonghan wanted to simultaneously pull away and bring Joshua closer to his lips.

But as it was, Joshua brought himself closer to Jeonghan’s lips on his own. Ignoring the fans screams, he wanted to bask in the joy of feeling Joshua’s lips touch his ever so gently. He wanted to jump for joy but he stayed still as he watched Joshua jerk back away from him and he dropped the small left over piece for Jun again. Jeonghan watched as Joshua rubbed at his lips lightly. With the light catching his face he wondered if the saw Joshua blushing from this distance or was it a trick of the red lights.

Jun declared them the winners as Joshua managed to eat the stick down to an impressive 0.3cm even if he had touch Jeonghan’s lips. But that the game was soon forgotten as the fan meet progressed and they rested for the few hours in between the next one.

* * *

 

 As they refreshed themselves and had their makeup and hair retouched he grabbed DK, his idiot, and Seungkwan off to another corner of the place.

Whispering furiously to them he asked, “What the hell were you two thinking? What possessed you,” pointing at DK, “to pick me and Shua?” Pointing to Seungkwan, “And what possessed you to make us do it again. Do you think my heart can take this kind of treatment?”

DK shook his head. “I just thought I’d help you two along.” Shrugging with his big smile on his face, “I know how much you like Shua hyung so I wanted to help.”

Jeonghan bared his teeth and started to growl only to be interrupted by Seungkwan in that sassy tone of voice of his, “Well I think we helped you a lot so I don’t’ see why you’re so angry with us.”

Turning to Seungkwan he growled, “Didn’t you see him jerk away from me and wipe his lips? Because I did.”

“Hyung, he gets flustered easily by you. I wasn’t surprised. But if you ask Hoshi hyung he’d tell you that there was a light blush on his cheeks when he moved away.” Placing his hands on his hips, “And if Joshua hyung were that disgusted by you he wouldn’t have been near you earlier during the fan meet. Mark my words he’s fine and he’ll even probably help you fix your hair too.”

DK nodded enthusiastically.

With a flare of his nostrils and letting out a huge breath of air through his mouth, Jeonghan said, “Hoshi better not be lying. I won’t have our current friendship fucked up because of you two.”

Seungkwan waved his anger off. “It’ll be fine. Trust me.”

* * *

 

As they hopped off the vans into their hotel, Jeonghan couldn’t help but think Seungkwan was right. Joshua was fine. He didn’t even act like anything was wrong during the second fanmeet at all. He was as close as ever and he did indeed help Jeonghan fix his hair. Not once but twice even. They were fine.

It was too bad though that they couldn’t be in the same cars, because then he could test how much that game affected Joshua. Oh well. As he got himself comfortable on his bed phone in hand, in his pajamas ready for bed he heard a knock on the door. Looking at DK he gestured with his head for him to get the door.

DK huffed but got up and opened the door. Jeonghan zoned out for a few minutes and didn’t listen, because if he had he would’ve heard the soft tones of Joshua’s voice and the click of the door being closed. Instead he was jerked out of daze by Joshua.

“Jeonghan? Hey Jeonghan!”

Snapping out of his light daze, Jeonghan said, “Oh shit. Hey Shua? Did you need something?”

He let his eyes soften as he took in Joshua in his own sleeping clothes, the baggy shirt that showed collarbones and the sweats that were his favorite. Jeonghan smiled at Joshua’s clean pink hair that flopped over his forehead and a bit over his eyes, because it was getting a bit long, and the soft pink glow of getting out of the shower.

Joshua fidgeted, eyes looking off to the side for a bit. Jeonghan saw a light pink blush make its way to Joshua’s face. He sat up. This was interesting. Was Joshua going to do something out of the ordinary? Jeonghan patted his bed, “Come over and sit. We can talk.”

If Joshua were closer to him and this was going to end like he thought it might, well maybe they could get in some serious kisses rather than the light brush of lips that happened earlier in the day. Ah, there went his devious mind again.

Nodding Joshua bit his lip and moved over to sit next to Jeonghan’s laid out legs. He laid his hands in his lap, knotting them together and let out a little hum.

“So what did you want to talk about?” He gently moved to caress Joshua’s hands. Jeonghan could feel the tension build. But he couldn’t help but hope this would end with Joshua in his arms and their lips on each other’s.

“I wanted— “Joshua started.


	2. The end

Jeonghan waited in silence as Joshua seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say. What came next surprised the shit out of him though.

Joshua murmured, “Ugh. Enough,” as if frustrated with his hemming and hawing.

Turning to face Jeonghan he grabbed him by the face. Surging forward he kissed Jeonghan in another light peck like earlier. Except instead their lips grazing each other, he was granted full on lip contact.

Joshua pulled back a tad but Jeonghan grabbed him by the waist, hauling Joshua towards him. He initiated the next kiss, making it deeper and longer, sliding their noses across each other’s, tilting Joshua’s head. Breathing deeply, he pulled away, satisfied that this kiss would linger. Joshua’s lips were slightly red and if he squinted fuller than before he stepped into the room.

Breathily he said, “So that’s what you wanted to say. Ok. I’m cool with that.” Jeonghan ignored his chest heaving like he exercised and the stirring in his lower regions. Now wasn’t the time to get excited over a kiss, even if it was a kiss from the guy he wanted kisses from.

Joshua laughed. Shaking his head shyly he said, “That wasn’t quite it. But yea something like that.” Shifting his position of half splayed on Jeonghan and half on the floor, he moved to sit himself fully on Jeonghan’s lap.  And oh was Jeonghan’s brain firing rapid thoughts of oh my god to fuck yes and the occasional dirty thought of Joshua grinding down on him until he was fully hard.

Joshua smiled, bent close and kissed him once again, sweetly and effortlessly. Jeonghan tried to chase Joshua’s lips as he pulled away just a tad. “I wanted to say that I think, no, I know that I like you more than I should. Like you in the way that involves things that brothers don’t do,” Joshua whispered in the tiny space in between their lips. “And I wanted to ask if you liked me too, but if the kissing is anything to go by you like me a lot.”

This close the full force of Joshua’s smile hit Jeonghan and damn. His heart pounded away, the excitement of the kissing, and the look on Joshua’s face making it pump faster. The way his eyes sparkled with mirth and love, that devious little smile that hinted at something other than the usual sweetness, the weight of Joshua on his legs, the heat from having him this close. It was enough to make Jeonghan dizzy.

“Do you like me?” He asked, tilting his head cutely, like a cat that all of Joshua’s fans said he resembled. Why was he so freaking cute? It was bad for his heart. “Jeonghannie?” He whispered into Jeonghan’s ear with a pout, “Jeonghannie? Don’t you like me?”

Good god. The way his silky voice said those words were wet dream worthy. “When did you learn how to be all,” waving his hand from head to mid waist, “sexy like this?” With the way he sat nestled in Jeonghan’s lap, legs on either side, the light flush on his face, the tilt of his head that drew Jeonghan’s eye to his lithe neck, the rising plumpness of his lips, the sparkle in his eyes, the curve of his mouth. And that voice that made Jeonghan weak in the knees.

“Sexy?” Laughing Joshua, replied, “Am I being sexy? Am I seducing you?” The smile on his face gave away that Joshua was having a little bit of fun with this.

“You already seduced me a long time ago. But now, now you’re just bad for my health. Seriously bad.” Jeonghan shifted; he couldn’t believe he was getting hard over lap sitting and just having Joshua whisper into his ear. But it was a combination of everything.

“So you do like me,” smiling that slight teeth showing smile, Joshua continued, “this is a good indication I think,” he added moving his ass lightly against Jeonghan’s hardening cock.

Gasping, Jeonghan couldn’t believe that Joshua was being so forward. Where was that flustered guy from earlier? “Shu, Shua?” He was stuttering. How did Joshua Hong reduce him to this?

“But I want to hear it from your mouth. Do you like me? Tell me please. Come on Jeonghan.” Joshua bit his lip.

The way he ended his last words, in a slight nervous tinged voice, made Jeonghan scramble to blurt it out. “Yes! Of course! I’ve liked you since forever. I’m just really surprised right now.”

He giggled, hiding his laugh behind his sleeve like always. Lowering his arm, Joshua bent close again, “I’m glad because I like you too.”

“You should probably get off my lap unless you’re offering something else other than your kisses,” Jeonghan whispered.

“And what if I am?” Shrugging in his loose shirt, showing Jeonghan a glimpse of a very bitable shoulder, “What are you going to do about it? You look like you’re the unsure one here Hannie.”

The smirk that was playing across Joshua’s red lips riled Jeonghan. Moving forward, he let gravity take Joshua down, pushing him into the blankets. Leaning down above him, Jeonghan chuckled at the shocked look in Joshua’s eyes. He caressed his face. “I think I’ll take you up on your offer.”

Joshua smiled back up at him. Raising his arms, he wrapped it around Jeonghan’s shoulders. “Ok.” Joshua pulled him down, kissing him on the cheek. “Show me what you got.”


	3. Fleeting Touches extra extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more after this. No more. I shouldn't have actually written more.

Jeonghan let Joshua pull him into another kiss. Joshua gasped opening his mouth and Jeonghan not to be outdone by shy Shua, _his_ shy Shua, and didn’t that fill him with great pleasure, having the ability to call Joshua his. He slid his tongue inside Joshua’s mouth. But shoot him in the foot because he didn’t actually know what to do. Watching porn on the occasion and dramas didn’t actually teach you what to do when it came to French kissing. Joshua seemed to know what to do though; he slid his tongue across Jeonghan’s, giving it a light suck as he pulled away.

Panting he said, “Not so suave are you Jeonghan?” A smile played on his red red lips, “You have everyone fooled but I know you,” laughing he continued, “you’re not as experienced as you boasted to the other members.”

Jeonghan dipped his head down to the side in embarrassment. “Hey. What I said during our talk about shit like this can’t be used against me. I bet you the other members were lying too.” Looking down at Joshua he said a bit indignantly, “You on the other hand. You withheld information. Look at you. You…you harlot.”

Joshua laughed, rolling over abruptly, which knocked Jeonghan from his position over Joshua to the side of the bed, almost launching him off it. Joshua just kept laughing into Jeonghan’s blankets. In between breaths he said, “Am I harlot? Do you not like me anymore now that you know?”

Mumbling through the embarrassment, “I like you fine still. I’m just surprised.” Snapping at Joshua who still laughed at him, “You play as if you’re an innocent thing, acting all prudish when we talk about shit like this. I should tell the others that you’re lying to us.”

Joshua sat up on his elbow, looking at Jeonghan with his now disheveled hair and those distracting lips. “You’re going to tell them? About what we do?” God how did the supposed innocent, child of God, act like this. He had a smirk playing on his full lips, and a devious sparkle to his eyes. Joshua was like an incubus not an innocent choir boy.

“No I’m not.” Jeonghan hung his head. All of this was making his head spin, in a good way. But shit, he was being outdone by the guy who always wore his collared shirts all buttoned up. He wasn’t expecting this at all.

“Right?” Joshua moved into his lap again, like a cat demanding pets to the head. A bad position for Jeonghan Jr, which despite all of the talk still felt semi hard. Fuck being young and virile. “What we do is between us. Private.” He hummed contemplating something. “We should tell them we’re going out though. Can’t have them barging in accidentally only to scream if we’re doing something less than savory.”

Jeonghan’s heart pounded as Joshua said less than savory. He meant sex right? Sex and all the other things that went past kissing and hand holding. Fuck, Jeonghan knew jack shit about sex between guys. But his traitorous lower half twitched at the idea of sex and being anywhere near Joshua.

Joshua must’ve felt his pounding heart because he smoothed his hand over Jeonghan’s hair, trying to get him to relax. “It’s ok Jeonghan. We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“That’s not it. I want sex, with you. I just don’t know how to,” he said trailing off.

Chuckling Joshua replied, “Hmm that’s all right. I’ll teach you what I know and we can learn together.” He kissed the top of Jeonghan’s head. “You don’t need to worry much. I’ll be taking this,” he ran his fingers lightly up Jeonghan’s semi-hard cock, “up in my ass when we’re ready for anything anal. I don’t think you want to be the receiver do you?”

Jeonghan shook his head. “I don’t think I could—“

“Hmm, thought so. It’s all right. Not everyone likes it. It’s something to get used to.”

His brain caught up with Joshua’s words. He caught Joshua’s wrist in his hand, “Wait, how do you know it’s something to get used to.”

Joshua had the decency to blush now. “I’ve done it before. Played with myself,” he said quickly as Jeonghan’s face no doubt took on a deadly expression, “I’ve never had sex with someone but I’ve played with myself before and it feels good once you get the hang of it.” He licked his lips lightly, “I can’t imagine how it’ll feel once something bigger is inside. Your cock isn’t all that small. But that’s one hurdle we’ll jump over later.” Kissing Jeonghan on the nose, he said, “For now we can keep kissing and maybe some light foreplay if we get the chance.”

God. His innocent, so called prudish boyfriend wasn’t prudish or all that innocent at all. Wasn’t that something? “You’ll be the death of me. I can feel it,” Jeonghan groaned.

Joshua laughed. “Oh Hannie. If I’m going to kill you I’ll make sure to drown you in pleasure first. But killing you means I’d lose the person I like and I can’t have that.” He kissed Jeonghan on the forehead. All these cute kisses were killing him, it was. “We’ll take it slow. You and me. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> yea that ending though :p


End file.
